


Eclipse: Sun and Moon

by Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Sun god/Moon god AU, darker oneshots halloween 2020, victuuri au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: At the end of his human life, Victor Nikiforov bound his soul to the sun to keep his beloved earth warm. In his own blinding light, he feels lonely, but during the first eclipse since his binding, darkness offers him the perfect reprieve.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Eclipse: Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I was in this event with many talented authors; please kindly check their oneshots out if they interest you! Also please heed any and all warnings! Thank you for supporting us  
> Alastair, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, Babyvfan, Bewdofchaos, Brenna76, Caldera Valhallis, Count Morningstar, CrimsonRaine87, DancesWithSeatbelts, DemonOfTheFridge, DemonShippingQueen, Desna, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, Ferith12, FreyjaBee, HisagiKirigakure, HoshisamaValmor, Iceburg-sanCPX, Jadeile, Kakashi97, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Kittyface27, KurohimeHaruko, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Nissa Fox, PhantomGypsy13, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RayeMoon, Rhearenee, Sailor Silver Ladybug, SensiblyTainted, SerenaJones585, SereneCalamity, SesshomaruFreak, Seth's Kiss, Shnuggletea, Sigan, Silirt, Silverstar, Spunky0ne, Starfire93, Tartarun, The Token, TheBadIdeaBears, TsukikoUchu, WhatIDesireEternally, Wrath of Vajra, Xache, Yatsu Narurasuke, Yemi Hikari

_On the day that I left the earth, I learned that life and love are greater things than I ever knew. Life extends well beyond the bright blue planet where I lived, to the far reaches of the universe. Love too is something that is not just a part of the flesh. When the flesh body dies, it carries on and continues to grow and change with time. There is more to life and love than I ever knew as the human Russian figure skater, Victor Nikiforov, and I am glad for the choice I made._

It was when he had died of age and illness, when he had shed the tired body that had served him so well in that place, that Victor had learned that it took more than scientific things to protect that lovely planet and all of the people living in it. It took heart…and while Victor’s human heart no longer beat anymore, the heart of his soul was a bright light that could protect the futures of the ones he loved. So, embracing that goal, he had shed his human form and risen, watching as the close up life he’d known had fallen away. He had watched the people and the buildings get smaller, then disappear. He had watched the world become patches of color on a round, floating ball in space. And as Victor had risen higher and higher into their sky, his soul burned brighter and more beautifully than any costume he’d worn had ever made his human body look. He’d grown so bright that he couldn’t be looked at directly anymore, his core so hot that it burned everything else away. Even the eyes of his soul had to be carefully covered so that he, himself, wouldn’t be blinded by his own light, burned away by his molten core’s own heat. It was still almost painfully bright behind the sun’s mask, but he couldn’t directly see what he was missing. He only knew that the earth was still there and still circling. Time was passing and souls were pursuing life and love in a place he carefully protected.

_It’s not bad, going from being a human prince of the ice to being the sun god. I feel connected to the world I love, and my love keeps that world warm and bright so that the ones who live are able to experience the kinds of things I used to. Those things are important. In the grand scheme of things, they are the ones that last…life and love._

Victor was sure that nothing made him happier than to be a part of infinite lives and infinite loves, but burning as brightly and hotly as he did meant that he had to be separate from other souls. He managed the separation with a calm, secure heart, but there was one particular soul, without which Victor did find himself growing lonely. He accepted, of course, that he and the human boy, Yuuri Katsuki, had been subject to the rules of human living. And although they loved with eternal ferocity, when Victor died, Yuuri couldn’t follow. And when Yuuri died, it wasn’t possible for him to be with Victor the way he was before. There was, of course, a connectedness that all souls had. And in fact, Victor had felt the moment when Yuuri’s physical body had died, and he too had been freed from the confines of the earth to rise to a higher calling. The brightness and heat of the sun prevented Victor from knowing the details of what choices Yuuri had made upon entering the larger universe, but he was comforted just feeling that Yuuri was there…a part of the same universe, connected to Victor even if they couldn’t hold hands or kiss or make love in the human way. Soul connectedness was satisfying, just in a different way than carnal connectedness.

 _But I would be lying_ , Victor thought, _if I didn’t admit that I miss feeling physically connected to Yuuri too. Just sometimes to be able to smell his scent in more than memory, to be able to run my fingers through his silky soft hair, to see his very loving brown eyes and know that I am the bright center to Yuuri’s universe…yes, it would be wonderful to have that too. I know the reality. I accept it._

_I just…miss being with him that way._

Still, even if he did miss Yuuri on that level, Victor saw to his duty, providing warmth and energy to that hungry world. He reached out with his senses and felt that connectedness with other souls that reassured him he wasn’t alone. He was content and secure in his choice to be their sun god. And when, in who knew how many millions of years, his soul power could no longer provide that bright light, he would embrace whatever new adventure this different form of life offered.

_Just to be able to go on is a gift…and maybe, if I am patient, Yuuri’s soul and mine will be together again. I know how vast the universe really is now, but even knowing that, I also know how strong our love is…yes, not ‘was’ but ‘is.’ That love still burns as hotly as it did before. It will, no matter how we’ve changed and where in this afterlife we go._

_We will always be in love._

_We will always be in each others’ hearts._

_Those were the last words we said to each other before I left the earth to come here. They are the words that keep me warmer than even the melting core of the sun can. Even now that I am the sun, nothing burns hotter than our love._

_Nothing ever will._

Content in that steadfast promise, Victor relaxed, letting his soul energy swirl around him, sending light and heat out in all directions as time passed.

He wasn’t sure just how long he had lain in the embrace of that wild heat, quietly dozing and dreaming of the past. He was determined not to forget how Yuuri looked when he smiled, how he laughed, how he smelled…

_How he used to get so flustered by my nudity. Now, all souls are naked. We have no need for clothes. When Yuuri left his mortal body, was he cutely flustered like that too?_

Victor laughed and the rays of the sun flared brightly in response.

It wasn’t, he thought, in the big, grand things that life and love shined most brightly, but in the little, sweet, sometimes overlooked moments.

_Like when that boy from Hasetsu crashed and burned in the Grand Prix Finals, then he got wicked drunk and seduced me on the dance floor._

_When he enchanted me with his performance of my free program._

_The way he looked so flustered when he found me naked in the hot springs._

_How he almost jumped out of his skin when I concluded he wanted me to be his lover._

_When Yuuri told me that he just wanted me to be who I am…and when I kissed him and told him that who I was, was the man who loved him._

_How he laid his hand over mine when Maccachin was so sick and I didn’t know if I would be able to reach him before he might die._

_The feel of him sliding a glove off of my hand and putting his ring on my finger._

_And how he held me and we both cried when Maccachin finally did pass away, at an age most standard poodles don’t reach._

_And each of the beautiful moments that followed for all of the years that we had together. So many wonderful little gifts in a cherished life. I am happy we had all of that._

_Those moments are tiny little things in the universe, but to me, they mean everything!_

He sighed more softly, turning his attention back to the pretty blue and green planet in the distance where all of those things had happened.

_Not everything was good, of course. We had our struggles. But Yuuri and I had a love for the ages. I will always cherish that._

As Victor continued to warm and light the earth, he thought he might have felt a little cooling that started off to one side of his beloved planet and seemed to reach out, as though with curious tendrils, brushing against and slowly exploring the outstretched rays of the brilliant sun. The effect was a little bit startling at first, then it seemed slightly unnerving because of its unfamiliarity. There had never been anything he had experienced as the sun god, which had cooled him so. And while he was sure that whatever was happening was just unfamiliar, rather than dangerous, it did make him wary.

Until he sensed the soul associated with the phenomenon.

_Yuuri!_

He could have cried when he heard his lover’s voice in his mind.

_Victor!_

Blazing sun rays reached out reflexively, and Victor realized then.

_It’s coming from the moon. The moon’s path is placing it between the earth and sun._

_A solar eclipse!_

It wasn’t the first eclipse, but when he had sensed them before, he hadn’t felt Yuuri’s soul there. But Yuuri had passed from life more recently.

Victor felt a comforting cooling sensation that began at the tips of his extended rays, then ever so slowly, crept up their lengths. And as sun and moon connected in spirit, he heard Yuuri’s sweet voice again.

“Victor, I’m with you.”

“I know,” Victor whispered back, “though in truth, you never left my heart, dear Yuuri!”

“My Vitya!”

“You became the moon god then?”

“Yes. I always loved living by the sea, and now I command the tides. I think all of the time about how you and I sat in the moon’s light, kissing and holding each other.”

“And often a whole lot more than kissing too!” Victor giggled.

“Vitya!”

“I wish I could see you blushing,” Victor sighed.

He could have sworn he heard Yuuri laugh.

“You’re in luck then.”

“Oh?”

“There is a reason that you can hear my voice now.”

Victor gasped, and then he was startled all over again.

“I feel like I’m breathing,” he mused, “I hear your voice…and…I hear your footsteps! It’s like I’m back in my body. What is happening, Yuuri?”

The footsteps stopped and Victor loosed a happy sob as Yuuri’s sweet scent fell like cherry blossoms over the sun god’s suddenly returned human senses. Then his lover’s smooth fingers caressed his cheek and started to remove the protective sun mask that covered his eyes.

“Yuuri, no! My…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Yuuri soothed him, slipping the mask off of his beautiful face, “While we are under the powerful spell of the eclipse, my darkness will shield you from the light and your heat will melt the ice around me.”

Victor felt Yuuri’s hand wrap around his arm to help him sit up, and he blinked several times until his eyes began to see in the human way again. He found himself in a large room with white walls and a soft, white bed. The light should have been blinding, but shadows seeped out of Yuuri’s slim, naked body, swirling around them, leaving them with just enough light and heat to be comfortable. Victor smiled widely at the little blush that graced his nude lover’s face and throat, just as he’d thought it would.

“Well, I never thought I’d see you like this again, Yuuri, looking so young, the way we used to…and being naked together!” he laughed, “I think this is better than what I used to think heaven was like.”

He stretched out his pale arms, marveling at seeing their youth restored. Standing and wrapping them around his lover, Victor buried his face in his Yuuri’s shoulder, breathing in deeply and almost whimpering at the brushing of silken hair against his face. His hands spread out and slid down Yuuri’s bare back, then they curved around his soft, rpund bottom and squeezed, making both young men snicker.

“You’re not as shy as you used to be.”

“That’s your fault,” the moon god accused him playfully, “You’re the one who taught me to find my Eros.”

“Guilty as charged,” Victor laughed, showing no sign of penitence as he sought Yuuri’s smiling mouth for a long, passionate kiss of greeting, “You are just the way I remember you.”

Still, he could feel the difference as well.

“But,” he added, falling back onto the bed and pulling his lover down with him, “I also see that, like me, you have become much, much more!”

He held Yuuri’s handsome, smiling face in his hands, caressing gently as he admired what he had been dreaming about constantly since leaving Earth’s gravity.

“I have,” Yuuri agreed, “so that I could return to you and be with you again. Now, we don’t just have eighty or even a hundred years, we have millions!”

He plunged into Victor’s heart-shaped mouth, devouring him as though starved. And being pressed up against the man he loved was everything to Victor, but even more as he felt the relief the other man brought.

_In truth, it is wonderful to be the sun god. To be that warmth that touches so many smiling faces, to be the comfort from the cold. I love being one of the forces that encourages things to grow. But even though I love what I am now, the heat and brightness can be painful, and I confess I do get lonely._

_But with Yuuri here, I am lonely no longer._

_Still, I know I would be burning too hotly to see him with these eyes and to touch him with my hands, if not for the darkness and coolness moon god Yuuri possesses._

Indeed, he felt more than just Yuuri’s weight on top of him. Just as the rays of the sun were now a part of Victor’s soul, dark, icy tendrils of shadow were part of Yuuri’s. It was the only reason either of them could remove their protective masks and not be immediately incinerated by Victor’s burning light. By the same token, he thought, it must be a relief for Yuuri to be able to escape the icy confines of the moon god’s mask, so that he could feel the warmth that emanated from Victor.

“As in life, we are a perfect match,” Victor breathed as they caressed each other’s bodies and kissed more fervently.

Victor gasped and his back arched as he began to feel something even more intense. It seemed as though the ends of the sun’s rays that protruded from his core were winding around something. He looked down and watched in fascination as his rays of light and Yuuri’s tendrils of darkness reached out for each other and entwined themselves together. As they did, a rush of coolness flooded Victor’s blazing soul, easing the savage heat and sending beautiful, icy shivers through him. Above him, Yuuri groaned, enjoying the slivers of warmth that seeped through the rays and tendrils and into him.

“Victor!”

“Yuu-ri!”

The joined rays and tendrils wrapped firmly around their bodies, locking light and dark, fire and ice, sun and moon together in an erotic, writhing dance. Victor moaned and panted wantonly as Yuuri’s fingers slid down his heaving chest, teasing his erect nipples and running slowly down over his soft belly. He blushed at the presence of tears on his face, but looking up at Yuuri, he saw that he was not alone in shedding them.

_We didn’t expect to ever be together in body again after we left our human lives behind. We left that world peacefully, but in truth, we did pine for each other. I can feel that Yuuri longed for me as much as I longed for him, and love wields great power in the universe. Our love was so strong it transcended with us. So, here we are now, connected as souls, bodies…lovers who will always find their way back to each other!_

He opened his heart wide, and love seemed to flow like blazing lava out and over the two, while Yuuri’s ice hissed and steamed as the two made contact. Victor wondered for a moment if he needed to worry about preparation, but the thought was ripped away as the tendrils lashing his body to Yuuri’s contracted suddenly, then he felt his lover’s well-slicked member plunge into him. Yuuri’s powerful hips moved, making the tendrils stretched all over their bodies slide over their most sensitive areas, tormenting their swollen nipples, scorching along neck, breast and thigh, dragging heavy, panting moans of rising pleasure from deep in their heaving chests. After knowing nothing but constant burning heat for so long, Victor howled with delight at the frost that Yuuri breathed onto his flesh and pounded into his blazing core. He thought he might just lose his mind entirely as his lover brought him to the edges of bliss, then dragged the both of them tumbling over.

Fire and ice exploded around them and their happy screams echoed, flung along the vast reaches of space and sending warm vibrations out, throughout the stars. They collapsed together in a happy tangle, giggling and kissing more softly now, both aware that time was passing, and that all too soon their waiting and wanting would begin all over again.

“I don’t want to go,” Yuuri whispered, laying his head on Victor’s warm breast, “I want to stay with you always.”

Victor smiled and traced his lips with graceful fingertips.

“You _are_ always with me,” he insisted, “Even while I wait for you to come back, I will feel the little shivers of that bit of you that is always in my heart, and I have no doubt that my warmth will reach you, no matter how far away you are. You will be back here with me again during the next eclipse.”

“But it’s so long to wait…”

“Don’t be silly,” Victor teased him, running his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair and tickling his blushing cheek, “For souls that serve for a million years, a hundred would seem like an eyeblink.”

He kissed Yuuri on one eyelid and then the other.

“You will be back before you know it, and I will be right here, waiting for you.”

They joined their bodies repeatedly as the planets moved and the eclipse ran its course. Their passions sated, the two gave in to sleep and were blissfully unaware as the rays of the sun and the dark tendrils of the moon retracted. The tendrils lifted Yuuri and carried him away, while Victor’s closed eyes were carefully covered with the sun god’s protective mask and his soul was returned to the sun’s flaming core.

Waking some time later, Victor found he could still see his lover clearly in his mind and he could hear Yuuri’s loving voice and imagine his scent. It was tempting to mourn the loss of their closeness again, but he turned his mind instead to their long and promising future.

And even with his eyes covered, he could always tell exactly where the moon was. He sent his rays out to caress that icy, celestial body to remind its beautiful master of the many delights to come.

“I love you, my Yuuri, and I always, always will.”

 _I love you too, my beautiful Vitya_ , came the soft reply.


End file.
